


Teaching a life skill

by 4gardiean



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fourth Age, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4gardiean/pseuds/4gardiean
Summary: A father teaches his son an important lesson.





	Teaching a life skill

**Author's Note:**

> Written for B2MeM 2019, day 14 (G57).   
> Four-word prompt covered: chestnut, cross, funnel, want.

Aragorn walks with Eldarion through a small forest. He teaches his son which plants are edible should he ever be out alone in the wild. When he told Eldarion about his plan he was cross with him. Eldarion wanted to do something fun with him. 

“Ada, I am hungry. Can I have one of the chestnuts we collected?”

“Not now, Eldarion, later. We will do so together with your naneth and sisters.”

At Eldarion’s nod, he guided them home. Along the way, the feel the funneling between the trees slowing them down considerably. Once home, the family eats the chestnuts. 


End file.
